


five times poseidon dealt with percabeth

by foreverobessed



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson centric, Cuddling, Divorced parents, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Father and Son Relationship, Fluff, Hickeys, I didn’t really know what to title this story BC ITS VERY RANDOM AND SPONTANEOUS, Idiots in Love, Jealous Percy, Making Out, Mutual Pining, NOT SMUT JUST SLEEPING ON THE SAME COUCH, No Smut, POV Outsider, Poseidon is just doing his best, Sleeping Together, Studying, THIS IS BAD AND OOC SORRY FOLKS, awkward moments, its minor but poseidon and sally are divorced, it’s just teen and up bc minor make out session, outsider pov, parenting is hard, sorry again for this PIECE OF TRASH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverobessed/pseuds/foreverobessed
Summary: Poseidon just knows his son is in love with Annabeth.ORfive times Poseidon deals with percabeth, whether it’s them together or helping Percy deal with his emotions about Annabeth
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Poseidon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 176





	five times poseidon dealt with percabeth

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO SPONTANEOUS AND BAD SORRY SIS ALSO I POSTED TWICE IN ONE DAY CRAZY

**1.**

Poseidon’s son, Percy, had texted him that he was bringing a friend over. Poseidon assumed it was Grover, he was a good friend to Percy but kind of squirmy or the tall blonde Jason who had seemed serious and Poseidon thought they would clash but they got along pretty well. Poseidon wasn’t expecting a tan curly blonde haired girl in denim shorts and a school hoodie that looked like one of Percy’s. 

“No!” The girl stated, sizing up to Percy. “There is no way I’m eating your disgusting pineapple pizza.” 

“C’mon Wise Girl!” Percy said, actually getting on his knees. “Your Worship, please.”

The girl smiled amused at him, and tugged him to his feet. “Just because you used my correct title.” 

Suddenly, the teens walked into the kitchen and Poseidon shut the door loudly behind him to signal his arrival.  _ What in the hell had he just witnessed?  _

Poseidon put his jacket on the coat hanger and entered the kitchen, the smell of pizza coming from it. 

“Hey Mr. Olympian!” The girl said, a smile on her face as she grabbed a paper plate and put pepperoni pizza on it. “I’m Annabeth Chase.” 

Percy was giving him a look that was along the lines of  _ please don’t embarrass me.  _ Poseidon remembers the name Annabeth, when Percy was twelve he remembers Percy talking about her, that she hated him. Poseidon could tell that had obviously changed. 

“Nice to meet you, Annabeth.” Poseidon said. “So what are you kids planning on doing?”

“Well,” Percy started. “Eating pizza, obviously. Then a movie marathon, Marvel or Star Wars?”

“Marvel.” Annabeth said, shoving pizza in her face, Percy put a pineapple and pepperoni pizza on her plate, and began to stack pizza on his own. She started to head to the couch to sit down before she added, “Thanks for having me, Mr. Olympian.”

“Oh, it’s no problem.” He said, looking towards Percy giving him a knowing grin behind her back. “I’d be happy to have you over more.”

Annabeth plopped down on the couch, and turned around to give Poseidon a smile. “Thanks. I’d love to come over more.” Then Annabeth turned back around, obviously waiting for Percy.

Percy gave him a look, “Don’t say anything.” He said it in a low murmur, so Annabeth wouldn’t hear him. 

“Oh I’ll definitely say something when she’s gone.” Poseidon said in a low voice with a grin. “But I’ll spare you for now.” Poseidon clapped his son on his shoulder, and headed to his room. For the rest of the night he heard Percy’s low voice and Annabeth’s laughs, and their banter.  _ She was a nice girl,  _ Poseidon thought.  _ They seem a bit friendly for friends though.  _

**2.**

Percy slammed the door quite loudly when he came home from school. Usually, his mom Sally would keep him on the weekdays and he’d have him Friday night and the rest of the weekend. Sally however was on a trip with her husband to see his family. Percy had projects that week so he couldn’t part from school. Poseidon looked up from the kitchen, pouring coffee into a mug. Percy tossed his backpack by the couch and he jumped on it, hugging a pillow to his chest. 

“What’s up with you?” Posedion inquired, heading to the living room and sitting on the table in front of the couch. He poked Percy’s leg with his toes. 

“It’s Annabeth.” Percy mumbled, not meeting his father’s prying eyes. 

A million thoughts raced through his head, “And what’s with Annabeth?”

“Luke Castellan!” Percy grumbled, his voice raising. He flopped over on his back, meeting his father’s eyes for a few seconds. “He’s such an asshole, and yet Annabeth gives him another chance one after the other! I hate his stupid annoyingly perfect blue eyes and his stupid  _ smile _ that has Annabeth swooning.” 

Poseidon grinned,  _ jealously. Percy was jealous.  _ “Well.. eventually she’ll see him for his true colors, and when that happens and he starts being an asshole to her and she notices and she decides she’s too good for that, she’ll turn him away.”

Percy sat up, finally meeting his father’s eyes. “You really think so?”

Poseidon gave him a smile, and put his hand on Percy’s shoulder. “I know so.”

“Thanks for the advice, old man.” Percy quipped, that lopsided mischievous grin on his face. He knew the grin was so much like his, everyone told the two they were similar and Poseidon knew it. They had the same eyes, hair, expressions, and temper.

Although, Poseidon knew his smile was all Sally’s. He knew that the caring expression Percy would adopt was the exact same as Sally’s, their laugh was so similar it was almost scary. They both had the same confused expression, when their heads would tilt slightly to the sides. Percy was such a perfect mix of him and Sally it surprised him sometimes. Percy had all of Sally’s endearing quirks and her kindness. 

“Ouch, we were finally having a moment, brat.” Poseidon said back, a smile on his face. He could do this, bantering with his son was second nature to him. Poseidon helped Percy to his feet,” Come on, let’s go get dinner at that burger place you like.” 

**3.**

Poseidon woke up to two voices mingling lowly in Percy’s room. He looked over to his alarm clock, the red numbers blurry to him,  _ 2:34AM.  _ He groaned and slowly got to his feet. He yawned and stretched his arms, heading to Percy’s room down the hall. The door was cracked open, and there was light streaming from it. She saw the hair of Annabeth Chase and a bunch of thoughts ran through his head about how it was probably bad to leave a teenage girl and a teenage boy alone in a room at two am. 

Annabeth had a laptop in front of her, her hair in a messy bun strands pulled out to frame her face. Percy was looking through a textbook, and writing down notes.

“I’m not failing another stupid English quiz.” Percy muttered, looking at the textbook before taking more notes. 

“I have notecards in the green folder, in a small pocket in the front.” Annabeth said, not looking away from her laptop before typing away. 

“What are you doing?” Percy asked, leaning down to grab the green folder. 

“The business essay from Mr. Lux.” Annabeth said, pausing in her typing to look at something else on her computer. 

“Oh? That.” Percy commented, before adding, “I finished that.”

Annabeth actually looked away from her computer, looking to Percy. “Wow.. I never thought this day would happen..”

Percy had a look on his face that he knew was coming, “Annabeth, don’t-“

“For once you finished something before me.” She said with a sly grin, giving Percy a smile. “Which means you can do stuff, and when you say stuff like “oh I’m so stupid,” and “I can’t do anything, I’m useless,” and “I’m never gonna get this.” Is just untrue.” She crawled over to Percy on the bed, giving him a smile and brushing a thumb over his knuckles. “You’re intelligent, Percy. Scary intelligent, you just need to apply yourself. If you applied yourself.. I think you’d put even me to shame.”

Percy sucked his head, and Poseidon saw his son’s flushed cheeks and neck, the tips of his ears red. Poseidon grinned, and he felt like he was intruding on a moment. He looked away and walked back to his room. He ignored the thoughts of how and when did Annabeth get in the house? And why were they doing school work at this hour? If he was a better parent, maybe he would’ve barged into the room immediately and driven Annabeth home and gave Percy a big lecture, but he didn't. He trusted his son, and he always would. 

**4.**

Poseidon sighed, finally exiting his car after a long day. It was almost midnight and he had a lot of meetings that day, and had to go to dinner with several potential partners. He hoped Percy wasn’t too mad at him, especially since it was a Friday. He struggled with his keys for a few seconds, before finally getting the key in the lock and getting in the house. 

The house was dark, and he wondered where Percy was before he saw the couch. Percy was sleeping, with his arm thrown over Annabeth’s waist. He didn’t even want to know why they were there or why they were  _ spooning.  _ Percy’s head was buried into the crook of the girl’s neck, her curly blonde hair down for the first time (the first time Poseidon’s seen her hair down, anyway).

His son looked so peaceful and unbothered, so did Annabeth. They both were in deep sleep, and wouldn’t wake for a while. Poseidon got an extra blanket, and threw it over the two sleeping teens. He headed to his room and prepared for the morning. 

-

In the morning, Poseidon woke up before anyone else in the house. Which wasn’t that surprising really, since Percy was a teenage boy and would go to bed at ungodly hours and rise at noon. He went to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee before starting breakfast.

He was no master cook like Sally, and definitely couldn’t cook her  _ delicious  _ blue pancakes but he could manage a couple waffles and bacon. He knew Percy would wake up when he smelled bacon. Percy consumes a large amount of food, and where he put away all that food Poseidon had no idea. He was still all lean muscle and no fat on his body.

Poseidon made waffles first, and predictably he heard Percy start to rise. He heard Annabeth start to wake up too, hearing her say “You’re surprisingly a good pillow, Seaweed Brain.” 

Soon enough, Percy and Annabeth stumbled into the kitchen sitting at the island. “Sorry, Dad. I can explain everything-“

Poseidon held up his hand, Percy immediately quieting down. Poseidon slid both of them plates, with a waffle and a couple pieces of bacon too. He put down a bottle of syrup. “It’s fine, seriously.”

Percy looked up, surprise evident on his features. “Are you sure? I mean it is a bit suspicious two teenagers on your couch-“

“Calm down, Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth commented, amusement evident in her voice. “Just take this blessing as it is, do you want to get punished?”

“I mean- uh, no.” 

“Then calm down.” Annabeth said, giving him a smile, then she turned to her waffle and cut some of it off with the edge of her fork. 

“We will be talking about this later, though.” Poseidon said, walking out of the kitchen with a smile on his face. He heard Percy’s tell tale groan and the smile grew. 

**5.**

Posedion got a call from Percy on a Wednesday afternoon. It was July and apparently Percy’s car broke down and he needed someone to pick him up. Poseidon luckily was off that day, and he headed to pick up his son. He knew Percy had gone to the lake with a couple of friends, Percy had told him all about it that precious weekend, he was very excited about it. 

Percy was on some backroad, and he pulled up behind the car. He excepted Percy to step out of the car and get in his but he didn’t. Confused, Poseidon got out of the car and walked over to the drivers side he didn’t really know what he thought he was gonna see, but Annabeth in his sons lap and both of them without shirts they was not what he expected. 

Poseidon gagged at the sight of Annabeth’s lips on Percy’s neck and the sound that came out of his mouth… he knocked on the window and looked away. He heard the car door swing open and he turned around to look at the two teenagers. Percy was in swim trunks, missing his shirt. He had a few bites trailing from his collarbone to the plate jaw met neck. He felt queasy at the sight, never wanting to see his son in  _ this  _ situation. 

He looked over to Annabeth who was dressed in black nike shorts and a bikini top that was baby blue with white stars on it. Her lips were swollen, and she also had two very prominent hickeys on her neck. He gulped at the sight, feeling too old in this moment. He wanted to say his son was too young for this, but at his age he was already racking up bodies, sleeping with attractive females or males. 

“So you two are… together now?” Posedion inquired, looking at the two embarrassed, flushed teens. 

Percy ducked his head and nodded, his black hair getting into his eyes. “You should’ve told me…” Poseidon trailed off, but decided he should deal with that later. “Are you two using protection?”

“Dad!” Percy squeaked, the tips of his ears a bright red that matched his cheeks and neck. 

“Are you?” Poseidon pushed, it was important  _ not  _ to get pregnant at a young age unless you were absolutely prepared for it. 

“Yes, Mr. Olympian.” Annabeth said, stepping forward. “I’ve been on birth control to control my acne, and we’ve bought condoms.”

Poseidon nodded at her, “That’s good…” He cleared his throat awkwardly, “I called a tow truck to get your car, now come on let me drive you two home.” The two kids shuffled into his back seat, not saying a word. He started up the car and pulled away onto the road. Even though Posedion had only met Annabeth on a few occasions, but he knew his son was absolutely gone on her and that’s all that mattered to him.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos if y’all like! Have an amazing day morning or night! If anything bad is happening in life I hope it gets better! and i love you all!


End file.
